


Would You Shut Up For A Minute?

by Labi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labi/pseuds/Labi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi confiava em Kenma. Mas não em Kuroo. O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes parecia ter sempre algum plano maléfico na manga. E o pior? Ele tinha cúmplices. Um amante de mochos anónimo, um meio-russo gigante e um anão ruivo que pareciam meter-se sempre em problemas mesmo sem fazer nada. Incrível, certo? Akaashi concorda. Porém Keiji tem uma paciência de santo que só pode ser igualada à de Iwaizumi cuja cruz se chama Oikawa e tem um complexo de diva (e uma birrinha contra Kageyama mas isso é outro assunto).</p><p>Mas tudo bem, certo? As amizades da universidade são para durar toda a vida. Ou é isso que dizem. <br/>Ah, por favor ninguém deixe o Lev beber vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Fic também postada no Nyah  
> 2) Estou practicamente a licenciar-me e já tenho saudades da vida de universitária e como me revejo no Akaashi não pude de deixar fazer com que ele estudasse o mesmo que eu -e por ser mais fácil escrever também, shame on me-. E que já agora é uma Ode a todos os alunos de Ciências Sociais (Humanas, como vocês chamam no Brasil) que passam a vida a ouvir comentários dos colegas de Exactas (esses básicos) porque acham que só os cursos deles são difíceis. Pfff.   
> 3)Tenho tendência a fazer um montão de referências sem importância. Quem descobrir todas ganha uma bolacha do tamanho do ego do Oikawa owo   
> 4) A história não será nada de muito pesado. É só uma pseudo comédia para me entreter e não perder o hábito da escrita após um enorme hiatus.

Havia dias em que Akaashi julgava que todo o universo conspirava contra si. Primeiro tinha sido o seu professor a pedir um trabalho para a aula seguinte, depois tinha sido a senhora da biblioteca a avisar que ia fechar mais cedo e agora era o seu colega de quarto que fazia tanto barulho que o impedia de se concentrar devidamente no que fazia.

Ok, não era exactamente o seu colega que era barulhento. Kenma era um rapaz baixinho e bastante tranquilo que certamente teria problemas no pescoço quando fosse mais velho tendo em conta as horas que passava a olhar para o telemóvel ou deitado torto com o computador no colo. Porém o mesmo não se podia dizer do _amigo_ do seu amigo que berrava alto para a televisão e rogava pragas a todas as bananas que faziam o seu kart escorregar.

“Kenma! Eu não gosto deste jogo!”, protestou, amuado, e ajeitou a almofada onde pousava os cotovelos que começavam já a ficar vermelhos e doridos.

“Isso é porque perdes sempre, Kuroo.”, Kenma respondeu no seu tom monocórdico costumeiro e o outro rapaz fez um barulhinho chateado.

Na primeira vez que viu Kuroo, Akaashi achou que o mais velho lhe lembrava vagamente um gato. O estudante finalista de Biologia tinha sempre um sorriso matreiro no rosto e deitava-se sempre em posições esquisitas, por causa do seu tamanho, na cama de Kenma para conseguir jogar Nintendo com ele.

Não que no geral incomodasse Akaashi particularmente mas… Ele precisava de acabar aquele trabalho e rápido. Sentia já uma dor de cabeça só de pensar e as suas olheiras ainda pesavam por ter ficado a noite anterior a terminar um outro trabalho. A vida de estudante estava a dar cabo dele e Kuroo não colaborava.

Olhou pelo ombro e encarou o mais velho, “Não podem jogar noutro lado?”

“Não.”, o rapaz de cabelos negros respondeu, logo sorrindo, “O Kenma recusa-se a sair daqui.”

Akaashi suspirou e rolou os olhos, voltando-se novamente para o seu computador. Não sabia o que havia entre aqueles dois mas o que quer que fosse não era assunto seu. Todavia o texto sobre Estudos para a Paz era e era urgente.

Não entendia mesmo como é que eles os dois se davam bem.

Ou estaria Kuroo a impor a sua companhia? Como um gato vadio que entra nas casas das pessoas e simplesmente vai ficando?

Devia ser isso, sem dúvida.

“Eu não recuso a sair daqui.”, Kenma suspirou, não desviando o olhar da televisão por um único momento, “Os meus tímpanos é que não aguentam o teu amigo.”

Kuroo ficou silencioso por uns segundos mas logo desmanchou-se a rir, “Coitadinho do Bo! Ele não é assim tão mau.”

“Ah claro.  Da última vez que o vi estava em cima de uma árvore a fazer um chamamento de coruja das neves.”

“Isso é porque ele é meio nerd.”, Kuroo sorriu de lado, “E porque estava um bocadinho bêbado na verdade.”

Kenma colocou o jogo em pausa e encarou o mais velho, “Tu também estavas.”

“Não, não estava!”, protestou, pousando a mão sobre o peito como se a observação o ofendesse.

“Kuroo… Tu e o Lev estavam a fingir que eram panteras.”

“Mas era a brincar!”, fez biquinho e roubou o comando do menor para carregar no play e aproveitar a breve liderança pois Kenma detestava perder. Mesmo que fosse em Mario Kart.

Akaashi voltou a rolar os olhos ao ouvir os resmungos e o riso de Kuroo por conseguir deixar Kenma irritado.

Definitivamente um gato vadio que não se importava de importunar um gatinho que, apesar de caseiro, tinha as unhas afiadas.

E por arrasto não se importava de importunar o seu trabalho que não se escreveria sozinho.

Akaashi suspirou e procurou pelos seus headphones para abafar o barulho da discussão dos dois e da televisão, tentando concentrar-se no seu texto.

Ele devia mesmo deixar um papel na porta a dizer “Proibida a entrada de Kuroo neste quarto”.

Olhou pela janela e voltou a suspirar. Estava um dia bonito lá fora e o relvado do jardim que rodeava os dormitórios parecia convidativo para estar a ler ou a tomar um chocolate quente. Qualquer coisa seria mais convidativa do que fazer um trabalho inclusive contar as árvores que ficavam ali em frente ou as nuvens.

Foi ao olhar para a paisagem em contemplação que Akaashi teve a sua atenção presa ao ver um rapaz gesticular para uma árvore.

 

**~*~**

 

 **“** Eu tinha-te proibido de entrar no meu quarto, não tinha?”

“Iwa-chan~ Não sejas tão rabugento. Vais ficar com rugas e ninguém te vai querer.”, o rapaz alto disse, sorrindo de forma inocente, “Mas não te preocupes! Mesmo que tenhas o feitio de uma velhinha de 80 anos e sejas feio eu vou sempre amar-te~”

Iwaizumi encarou-o de lado e atirou-lhe com um peluche em forma de E.T para a cara (e em sua defesa, o peluche era de Oikawa mesmo. Como e quando ele foi parar à sua cama? Iwaizumi não queria nem saber).

“Posso ser feio mas tenho padrões elevados, parvo.”

“Rude!”, Oikawa fez biquínho e abraçou o alien esverdeado por um momento antes de o pousar ao seu lado, “Vais morrer sozinho assim.”

Iwaizumi riu baixo e encarou o mais alto que tinha as pernas sobre o seu colo na perpendicular, “Não tem mal. O Kageyama avisa-te quando encontrar o meu corpo aqui sem vida.”

Oikawa semicerrou levemente os olhos não escondendo ao amigo -ao seu melhor amigo- o facto de que o julgava sem dó nem piedade. Porém Iwaizumi era provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo que não se deixava intimidar por Oikawa e aquilo nunca funcionaria consigo. Algumas pessoas tinham medo ou receio do tom falsamente amigável dele mas Hajime convivia com aquele idiota desde criança e simplesmente não o conseguia levar a sério quando ele fazia todo esse teatro para tentar ser o ‘mauzão’. Ou se calhar já estava demasiado habituado ao Oikawa e ás suas manias. É… Devia ser isso. Quem sabe se um dia não seria beatificado como Santo Hajime da Paciência?

“Se for o Tobio a avisar podes ter a certeza que não apareço no teu funeral!”

“Ainda bem!”, Hajime sorriu de lado, “Também não queria ter a tua cara toda molhada e ranhosa perto do meu caixão a chorar alto.”

“Eu- Eu não choro alto!”, Oikawa protestou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito na defensiva, “Devias sentir-te lisonjeado! A última coisa que o teu espírito veria seria a minha cara e só depois terias um sono descansado! Ias ver-me e dizer:”, pigarreou e começou a tentar imitar a voz amigo, incluindo um bater de pestanas dramático e excessivo, “ ‘Sempre soube que o céu era um lugar na Terra contigo ao meu lado, Oikawa.’”

Iwaizumi rolou os olhos, “Tenho a certeza que diria algo diferente.”

“Ai sim?”

“Sim. Algo mais simples como: Olá outra vez, Satanás.”

“Vais mesmo acabar sozinho, sabes disso? Eu posso ser uma perdição mas não sou Satanás!”

A sorte dele foi que Hajime já só tinha uma almofada e precisava dela pois caso contrário teria apanhado com ela bem no meio do seu rosto.

“Não tinhas trabalhos de casa para terminar?” Iwazumi voltou a encara-lo e ajeitou o computador no seu colo (ou no espaço que ainda tinha porque as pernas enormes de Oiwaka também estavam por cima de si).

O outro não lhe deu uma resposta exacta mas fez um barulhinho amuado e encostou as costas na parede, abrindo o seu próprio computador.

O biquinho amuado de Oikawa fez Hajime sorrir discretamente e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Não, ele não achava que Tooru fosse Satanás.

Mas também não lhe podia dizer que o achava um anjo sem causar potenciais estragos na sua amizade.

 

**~*~**

 

Akaashi não soube o que é que lhe passou na cabeça mas quando deu por si já estava no jardim. Que se danasse o trabalho! Conseguia estudar melhor durante a noite na verdade. Afinal, aquelas olheiras perpétuas não apareceram por magia.

Contornou o edifício do seu dormitório até chegar ao jardim propriamente dito e aproximou-se do rapaz que falava com a árvore.

Sim, falar com a árvore. Mais concretamente a pedir à árvore para lhe devolver uma bola de volleyball que estava presa num dos ramos.

“Hum…Olá?”

O rapaz deu um guincho e voltou-se rapidamente, levantando a mão como se fosse um ninja, “E-Eu não tenho dinheiro! Não me adianta roubar! Eu sei karaté!”

“Mas eu-“

“Não parece mas sou perigoso!”

Akaashi levantou uma sobrancelha, um tanto confuso e sem paciência. Estava ali um rapazinho a falar com uma árvore que agora se intitulava de perigoso mesmo que fosse practicamente do tamanho de Yaku.

E isso era muito baixo até mesmo para os padrões de Akaashi.

“Hum… Ok? Eu ia perguntar se precisavas de ajuda.”

“De verdade?”, o rapazinho relaxou o corto e sorriu na expectativa. O seu entusiasmo era tal que o próprio Akaashi se sentiu a sorrir.

“Sim. Onde está a tua mãe? Estás perdido?”

O baixinho pestanejou algumas vezes e as suas bochechas coraram quando processou a pergunta. Bufou chateado, “Eu não estou perdido! Eu sou aluno aqui, estou no primeiro ano de Marketing!”

“Oh.” , Akaashi pestanejou também. Se calhar ele era um daqueles adolescentes prodígios que entra mais cedo na universidade. Deu de ombros e esticou a mão para o cumprimentar, “Chamo-me Keiji Akaashi, estou no segundo ano de Relações Internacionais.”

O outro voltou a sorrir abertamente e agarrou-lhe na mão, abanando-a com mais força que o necessário, “Olá! O meu nome é Shoyo Hinata!”

Akaashi deu um sorriso demasiado torto pois aquilo já era demasiado contacto físico e afastou a mão, colocando-a no bolso. O rapazinho ruivo nem notou.

Aquele sorriso enorme que tinha desapareceu de um momento para o outro e ele apontou para a árvore, “A minha bola ficou presa… Consegues ajudar-me?”

“Não sei, talvez se-“

Foi interrompido por uma voz desconhecida de alguém que vinha pelas suas costas -e que o fez saltar porque ninguém na sua capacidade mental normal podia falar tão alto sem haver necessidade.

“Hey, hey, hey! Pequeno Corvo! Ando à tua procura faz horas!”

Quando olhou para trás, um tanto irritado pelo susto, viu o desconhecido aproximar-se. Este quase que parou no meio do relvado, encarando Akaashi com uma expressão de surpresa.

Curiosamente Keiji tinha a mesma expressão idiota no rosto.

Mas que penteado ridículo era aquele?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

“Kuroo! Mano…Ele era… Ele…”

“Já sei.”, Kuroo suspirou e rolou os olhos, “Lindo de morrer.”

Era mesmo. Nunca na sua vida Bokuto acreditou que lhe pudesse acontecer um daqueles momentos de ‘amor à primeira vista’ típico de filme. Até por os olhos naquele rapaz. Os cabelos dele eram negros meio encaracolados, perfeitos. O rapaz tinha um aspecto cansado mas os seus olhos eram tão bonitos e as suas pestanas tão longas que Bokuto nem reparou em nada mais.

Hinata pedira-lhe para ir buscar a bola e Bokuto, em todo aquele embaraço e vergonha súbita de falar com o desconhecido, voluntariou-se para a ir buscar, não medindo esforços para tentar impressionar o outro.

Não calculou foi que o tal rapaz simplesmente virasse costas e ignorasse.

“Não impliques!”, Bokuto corou levemente e cruzou os braços, “Se tu o visses ias concordar comigo.”

“Mas sabes o nome do rapaz?”

“Não…”

O de cabelos negros abanou com a cabeça em negação. Boa, Bokuto.

“Mas- Mas-!”, tentou defender-se, “Eu não tive oportunidade de lhe perguntar o nome. Mas não me vou esquecer do rosto dele.”

Com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto, Kuroo comentou, “E se nunca mais o vires? Ele pode nem ser aluno cá.”

Bokuto encarou o amigo com uma expressão desesperada, “Não digas isso! Eu vou procura-lo!”

“Ah sim?” , levantou uma sobrancelha, “E depois?”

“E depois…Vou falar com ele!”

Kuroo deu uma gargalhada só de prever mentalmente como seria o falhanço do amigo depois do que tinha acontecido e ignorou que ele amuou. Até Bokuto retaliar a implicação.

“Não sei qual é o teu problema.  Se tu consegues falar com o Sr.Pudim eu também consigo falar com o Rapaz Mistério.”

Bufou, “O nome dele é Kenma.”

“Pudim.”

Kuroo deu-lhe um empurrão com o ombro e Bokuto caiu na sua cama, rindo alto, “Ownn que amor, mano! Já a defender o namorado?”

Kuroo resmungou algo baixo, mandando o amigo para lugares menos educados e sentou-se na cama no lado oposto do quarto. Bokuto podia ter ganho a batalha mas não tinha ganho a guerra.

Obviamente que Bokuto não se ia calar com isso ainda assim.

Kuroo era uma pessoa um tanto sarcástica mesmo que fosse bastante amigável e que passava uma imagem de delinquente preguiçoso por causa do seu aspecto. Muitas meninas lhe pediam o número de telemóvel e convidavam para cafés por causa do seu ar de bad boy. Só que Bokuto conhecia toda a verdade por baixo daquela fachada acidental: Kuroo era um verdadeiro coração mole. O tipo de pessoa que pára a sua caminhada para fazer festinhas em gatos vadios, que ajuda velhinhas a passar a rua. A descoberta mais recente do rapaz de cabelos brancos era que o seu colega de quarto chorava a ver o ‘Hachiko’ e que estava de tal forma perdido de amores por um rapazinho de Informática que andou semanas a ler revistas de Gamers para ter assunto com ele.

Tinha jurado solenemente não partilhar estas duas últimas informações com Tsukki ou Lev pois caso o fizesse uma imagem sua a dormir agarrado a uma almofada em forma de mocho circularia o campus.

Kuroo não o tinha feito jurar mais nada e Bokuto tinha adoptado Hinata nas últimas semanas. Na cabeça de Bokuto isso significava que Hinata podia saber. Desejou poder ligar ao pequeno mas achou melhor esperar mais algumas horas antes de se auto-humilhar novamente.

Foi então que a mais brilhante ideia que alguma vez teve se cruzou na sua mente.

Levantou-se num movimento rápido (que até assustou Kuroo) e exclamou, “O pequeno Corvo! Ele pode saber o nome do rapaz!”

 

**~*~**

 

Os piores arrependimentos eram aqueles que derivavam de más escolhas de vida. Um desses arrependimentos atacou Akaashi na manhã durante a primeira aula.

O sol raiava, os seus colegas conversavam animadamente pelos corredores, as meninas tiravam selfies umas com as outras, todos pareciam correr de um lado para o outro com a energia matinal… Menos Akaashi.

Isto porque Akaashi tinha ficado a noite toda acordado a terminar o seu trabalho depois… _daquilo_.

 _‘Aquilo’_ era o nome que o rapaz de cabelos negros daria ao acontecimento do dia anterior.

O Rapaz dos Cabelos Ridículos (como Akaashi chamava aquele grande idiota porque chamar-lhe só ‘grande idiota’ podia ser ofensivo) tinha ficado a olhar para si com uma cara estranha durante tempo demais para que pudesse ser considerado normal.

Hinata tinha-se entusiasmado ao ver o outro rapaz e começou a gesticular com ele para que o ajudasse a salvar a bola de volley.

O que Akaashi não sabia é que o Rapaz dos Cabelos Ridículos aproveitou por estar em frente a alguém tão bonito para se armar em cavaleiro andante e subir à árvore. Até arregaçou as mangas porque Kuroo lhe tinha dito uma vez que os seus músculos dos braços eram para se mostrar.

O que Akaashi tinha feito foi dar de ombros e voltar para dentro porque pelos vistos o ruivinho já tinha ajuda e ele tinha mais que fazer.

O que Akaashi viu horas mais tarde, da janela do seu quarto, foi um grupo de bombeiros a retirar o tal rapaz de cima da árvore. O pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que se juntou no jardim para ver a cena era demasiado barulhento para deixar que se concentrasse devidamente.

Nunca Akaashi tinha visto tanta gente eufórica por haver alguém preso numa árvore durante uma tarde inteira.

Com um suspiro cansado, sentou-se no seu lugar do costume e ainda nem tinha tirado os seus materiais quando Iwaizumi se sentou ao seu lado, murmurando algo sem sentido que Akaashi entendeu como sendo os ‘bons dias’.

Quando o encarou notou que também ele tinha umas olheiras fundas e sentiu-se menos mal.

Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto de Iwaizumi como de Kenma. Ambos eram pessoas normais, adjectivo esse que não podia ser facilmente atribuído à maior parte das pessoas que Akaashi conhecia como Kuroo ou Lev.

Infelizmente para si, Iwaizumi só tinha algumas aulas em conjunto consigo já que era aluno de Direito mas mesmo assim por vezes almoçavam juntos quando o horário assim o permitia.

“Tudo bem?”, ele questionou-o curioso.

Akaashi sorriu levemente e abanou com a cabeça, “Dentro dos possíveis. Tenho alguns trabalhos por terminar.”

“Como te entendo.” , Iwaizumi suspirou e abriu o seu computador, fazendo uma careta ao ver o seu wallpaper.

Maldito Oikawa.

O mais baixo sorriu de lado e espreitou para ver qual era a foto da semana. Sim, porque todas as semanas ouvia o colega reclamar sobre o mesmo assunto. A imagem da vez era uma selfie de Oikawa com uma t-shirt parva e a língua de fora.

Irritado, Iwazumi falava sozinho enquanto procurava por uma imagem para substituir na sua pasta de wallpapers mas até isso Oikawa tinha sabotado com fotos suas.

Incrível.

“Eu um dia mato este idiota.”

Como quem não quer a coisa, ou como quem gosta de fazer barraco sem arcar consequências, Akaashi comentou, “Mas não ias sentir a falta dele depois?”

Iwaizumi tinha a resposta pronta, (“Não.”), e Akaashi deu de ombros, não pressionando mais o assunto. Nem conhecia o colega assim tão bem e ficou a reconhecer Oikawa graças ás fotos no computador e ás reclamações de Iwaizumi.

Sempre que via Oikawa passar no edifício de Ciências Sociais ria internamente porque sabia que Iwaizumi ia ficar atrapalhado por ver o amigo ali sobretudo tendo em conta que Oikawa estudava Belas Artes e tinha aulas na outra ponta do campus.

O facto de Oikawa aparecer para almoçar com frequência deixava Iwaizumi com sentimentos conflituosos.

Não tinha nada de mal almoçar com o seu melhor amigo. Era normal. Todos faziam isso mesmo que os amigos fossem de outros cursos. 

Almoçar com Oikawa era comum. E jantar. E sair à noite para tomar café. E deixar que o idiota dormisse na sua cama depois de o obrigar a ver documentários sobre Aliens e teorias de Illuminati. Oikawa era seu amigo apenas. Só isso.

Era o que Iwaizumi dizia a si mesmo.

Também dizia para si que guardava as fotos de Oikawa só para poder implicar com ele depois. Ele merecia por ser assim tão…Oikawa.

O rapaz moreno tinha uma aura tão amigável que todos gostavam dele ou o admiravam então tinha sempre alguém a tentar falar com ele. Até mesmo as suas colegas que vinham falar consigo para pedir o número de telefone dele. Ás vezes o outro aceitava alguns convites para cafés e _dates_.

Iwaizumi voltava a dizer a si mesmo que não sentia ciúmes e que o sorriso malicioso de Oikawa por vezes não era para o provocar.

O professor entrou na sala e todos os alunos se calaram para começar a aula.

Akaashi ficou em _stand-by_ para não adormecer e Iwaizumi ficou a sonhar acordado.

**~*~**

 

Yaku suspirou e atirou o pacote de iogurte para o caixote do lixo com uma excelente pontaria, encarando o rapaz alto ao seu lado, “Eu por acaso sou o psicólogo de toda a gente?”

Kuroo deu uma gargalhada e encostou a cabeça no banco, “Não, mas és a mãe.”

“Hey-“

“Falando em Mãe…”, levantou as mãos em sinal de paz pois o temperamento de Yaku era inversamente proporcional ao seu tamanho, “Sabes mais alguma coisa do Sawamura? Ele deixou de me responder ás mensagens.”

O baixinho bufou, “Eu vi-o com o Sugawara no dormitório.”

“Ah, então deixou de me responder porque arranjou uma esposa ciumenta.”

“O Sugawara não me parece ciumento.”

Kuroo deu de ombros, “Talvez não seja mas o Sawamura já levava uma vida de casado mesmo. Dou mais uns meses para ele comprar uma casa, arranjar um cão e pensar em ter filhos.”

Yaku riu e abanou com a cabeça, “És impossível! Nem sei como o Kenma aguenta contigo.”

O sorriso do mais alto tornou-se um tanto malicioso e ele colocou uma mão sobre o coração, “Porque sou sempre muito amável.”

“Se tu dizes.” , o ruivo voltou a rir e Kuroo assentiu com a cabeça.

“Apresentei-te o Lev. Foi ou não um acto de amabilidade?”

A expressão irritada de Yaku fez Kuroo sentir-se satisfeito. O ruivo ia dizer algo mas acabou por se conter e apontar para o lado oposto, “Aquele não é o Bokuto?”

Kuroo olhou na direcção que ele apontava e sorriu ao ver o amigo que corria até si, “Bo!”

Bokuto parou junto dele e dobrou-se um pouco, tentando acalmar a respiração descompassada pela corrida, “Mano! Consegui as informações!”

“Quais informa-“

“Akaashi! Ele chama-se Akaashi!”

O rapaz de cabelos negros levantou-se, “Akaashi?”

Yaku olhou de um para o outro, sem realmente entender o que se passava. Acabou por dar de ombros e pegar no telemóvel para se entreter.

O sorriso que Kuroo fez só podia ser comparado ao do Gato de Cheshire. Ia divertir-se tanto!

“Bo, está na hora de eu cometer outro acto de amabilidade.”

Bokuto pestanejou confuso, não entendendo nada e ainda num 'loading' lento pois só conseguia pensar no facto que descobrira o nome do rapaz misterioso e Yaku apenas murmurou, “Não arranjem mais problemas.”

Kuroo passou o braço pelo ombro de Bokuto e deu uma gargalhada maléfica, “Não te preocupes, mãe. Eu vou só ajudar esta coruja a desencalhar.”


	3. III

Nessa noite, já no seu quarto, Kuroo recusava-se a responder ás perguntas de Bokuto. Não lhe queria contar que conhecia Akaashi porque ia adorar ver a cara do amigo quando percebesse isso.

Sim, era um amigo da onça.

Não que fosse próximo de Akaashi mas Kenma era o seu colega de quarto então passava a vida com aqueles dois nos tempos livres, isto é, quando não estava com Bokuto.

“Para onde vamos?”

“Para o quarto do Kenma.”

“Eww!” , o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos fez uma careta, “Mano, eu não curto menage à trois!”

Kuroo encarou-o de lado e deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas, “Vamos jogar Mario Kart!”

O de cabelos cinzentos bufou e cruzou os braços, “Que chato, isso é jogo de meninas.”

“Espera até o Kenma te atirar abaixo do arco-íris.”

“Eu não vou perder contra o Pudim.”

E assim, incentivando o espirito competitivo do Homem Coruja, Kuroo conseguiu convence-lo a ir visitar Kenma. Inocente, Bokuto nem notou o sorriso maléfico do melhor amigo.

 

Kuroo bateu à porta de Kenma e o loirinho foi abrir-lhe a porta, surpreendendo-se ao ver Bokuto que entrou já a falar alto, animado.

 

Kenma não disse nada -nem teve tempo- e deixou que o rapaz alto lhe beijasse a testa como cumprimento e murmurasse baixo, “Olha só a coruja no seu habitat natural.”

Com uma imensa curiosidade, o loirinho olhou para trás e viu que Bokuto tinha ficado especado no meio do quarto a olhar para o outro rapaz que estava sentado na escrivaninha.

Keiji que estava virado aos livros , sentiu-se observado e tirou os headphones, rodando na cadeira e… nem queria acreditar quando viu o Rapaz dos Cabelos Ridículos  no seu quarto.  Esse rapaz olhava outra vez fixamente para ele e era no mínimo desconfortável.  Akaashi sentiu-se um pouco acanhado e sem saber o que fazer.

Para alguém que tinha um cabelo tão rídiculo era injusto ter uns olhos tão bonitos e expressivos.

Kuroo sorriu malicioso novamente e empurrou Bokuto até junto de Akaashi, “Bo, este é o Akaashi, o colega de quarto do Kenma.  Akaashi, este é o Bokuto, o meu melhor amigo.”

O mais velho coçou a nuca atrapalhado e sentiu-se a corar, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o outro. Não sabia se haveria de ficar chateado com Kuroo porque ele lhe ter escondido a existência de Akaashi que, assim de perto, era ainda mais bonito e delicado do que aquilo que se lembrava.

Akaashi retribuiu o cumprimento depois de se levantar e Bokuto quase que morreu ali ao sentir a mão quentinha e macia do outro.

“O-Olá!”

“Olá.”

Bokuto largou a mão dele e coçou a nuca, “Belo dia hoje.”

Kenma bateu com a mão na testa e o barulho fez com que todos olhassem para si.

“Nada.” , respondeu antes que alguém perguntasse e virou costas, agarrando no pulso de Kuroo, “Vem comigo, preciso da tua ajuda.”

O mais alto sorriu feito idiota e deixou-se levar, “Para quê?

“Para sair daqui.” , Kenma murmurou e bateu com a porta ao sair para se poupar ao embaraço alheio. No habitat natural ou não, preferia não ver o ritual de acasalamento das corujas.

Akaashi olhou meio desesperado para a porta e fez uma nota mental de vingança. Maldito gato sorrateiro! Como poderia Kenma abandona-lo naquela situação esquisita?

“Sim, belo dia para subir árvores.”

A afirmação saiu-lhe sem querer e Akaashi quase se sentiu arrependido ao ver a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado que o mais alto fez. Ás vezes o sarcasmo era indesejado mas automático.

“Oh…Tu viste.”

“Era difícil não ver.”

“Oh…”, o rapaz colocou as mãos no bolso e o que quer que fosse dizer em seguida foi ignorado pois ao olhar para a cama de Keiji, distraído, viu um peluche pequeno em forma de mocho.

“Akaashi!”

O de cabelos negros saltou com o susto de ouvir o outro gritar e encarou-o confuso. Fazia cinco segundos que ele tinha uma expressão desolada e de um momento para o outro mais parecia que lhe tinha saído a lotaria.

“Akaashi! Acreditas no destino?”

“Não, eu-“

“Eu também acredito!” , Bokuto voltou a sorrir abertamente e segurou-lhe nos ombros.

O que era o conceito de espaço pessoal? Akaashi não acreditava que o outro soubesse. Mas que ele tinha braços musculados, tinha. Ah, se tinha.

“Eu-“

“Tenho um peluche igual àquele!”

Akaashi mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e não resistiu em mentir, “É do Kenma.”

Para seu azar, Bokuto voltou a fazer a expressão triste o que fez com que mais uma vez Akaashi quase se sentisse culpado. Novamente o ‘quase’. Ele nem tinha a certeza se sentia pena do mais alto ou não. Para todos os efeitos, tinham-se conhecido agora e não seria muito educado da sua parte criar antagonismo.

“Mas o Kuroo mata-me se o Pudim for a minha alma gémea…”

“Pudim?” , repetiu, franzindo levemente o sobrolho, “Alma gémea?”

Bokuto largou os ombros dele e suspirou, “Preciso de encontrar a minha alma gémea.”

Como Akaashi se manteve silencioso demasiado estupefacto para conseguir dizer minimamente coerente, Bokuto explicou-se, “Eu fiz uma aposta com o Lev. E pelo bem da minha reputação, não posso perder. “

Akaashi questionou-se qual reputação. Existia alguma?

“O Lev?”

“Sim! Aquele grandinho, russo.”

“Eu sei quem é.A cruz do Yaku?”

“Esse mesmo!”

Akaashi suspirou profundamente. Conhecia bem Yaku. O baixinho costumava sentar-se ao seu lado na biblioteca durante a época de exames e eventualmente acabaram por se tornar amigos. Yaku já lhe tinha falado no seu namorado barulhento algumas vezes e Akaashi só o conheceu quando Kenma o levou ao quarto para jogar consigo.

Parece que estava destinado a ficar rodeado de barulhentos.

O assunto morreu ali e Bokuto continuava a olhar para ele com uma certa expectativa que Keiji não conseguia explicar. Ficou sem saber como manter a conversa -não era perito em conversa casual- e acabou por perguntar sem pensar, “Bokuto,tens fome? Tenho bolachas de chocolate caseiras.”

Se fosse um cãozinho, o mais alto tinha começado a abanar a cauda intensamente tamanha era a sua felicidade.

Tinha a certeza que tinha encontrado a sua alma gémea.

**~*~**

“Por que é que tu fazes as coisas que fazes?”

Oikawa sorriu abertamente e espreguiçou-se, ocupando deliberadamente todo o espaço da cama de Iwaizumi para poder pousar a cabeça no colo dele como um gato que oportuna o dono até conseguir carinho.

“Porque sou fabuloso, Iwa-chan~”

Hajime riu e despenteou-lhe os cabelos, deixando que ele ficasse no seu colo.

Era inútil lutar contra Oikawa quando ele queria alguma coisa.

“Idiota.” , murmurou e logo tirou-lhe as mechas de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

“Chato.”

“Gordo.”

“Hey! Assim magoas os meus sentimentos, Iwa!” , Oikawa voltou a fazer biquinho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

O outro riu e apertou-lhe o nariz, “O teu magoas os meus olhos com aquelas selfies idiotas.”

Oikawa deu-lhe uma palmada na mão, “Desculpa mas as fotos ficaram bem.”

“Mostravam as tuas olheiras pretas.”

“Nem tenho olheiras.”

Iwazumi tocou-lhe com o indicador nas bolsas por baixo dos olhos do mais alto e que sabia que estavam ali por ele ficar a estudar até tarde, “O que é isto?”

“Não é nada.”

“Mentiroso.” , implicou e esticou o braço para lhe cucutar a barriga fazendo Oikawa dar um guincho nada másculo.

“Sem cócegas!”

“Obriga-me~” , sorriu de lado e tentou prende-lo com uma mão, usando a outra para o torturar.

Oikawa ria desesperado sem conseguir soltar-se e contorcia-se para tentar escapar das cócegas do amigo que também ria da desgraça alheia.

A porta do quarto abriu e ambos pararam quietos quando a voz baixa de Kageyama se fez ouvir, “Estou a interromper algo?”

Oikawa fez uma careta e afastou-se de Iwaizumi para se poder sentar na beira da cama, “Não, Tobio. Por que haverias de interromper algo? É o teu quarto, não é? Podes entrar sempre que quiseres sem bater. Faz o que quiseres, sente-te à vontade.”

O mais novo pestanejou (sem entender exactamente o sarcasmo do mais velho) e deu de ombros, pousando a mochila em cima da cadeira, “Ok.”

“Um dia vou estar aqui nu e tu vais entrar do nada. É isso que queres, Tobio? É ver-me nu?”

“…Não?” , Kageyama levantou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente enojado só por pensar nessa possibilidade.

Hajime rolou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada nada discreta em Tooru. Que mania de implicar com o caloiro!  Mas Oikawa claramente ignorou.

“Nunca viste ninguém nu, Tobio-chan? É esse o teu problema?”

O rapaz de cabelos negros sentou-se na beira da sua cama, pegando num pacotinho de leite que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira para lanchar e continuou sem realmente entender o que se passava. Sinceramente? Nem ligava. Era demasiado lento e inocente para tudo aquilo.

“Tanto o Hajime como eu vestimo-nos aqui no quarto.”

Oikawa colocou a mão no peito como se o comentário, sem malícia, lhe tivesse ofendido, “Hajime?!” , encarou Iwaizumi, “Nem eu te chamo assim! E ele pode?”, apontou para Kageyama, “E tu ainda  deixas que ele te veja nu?”

Iwaizumi franziu levemente o sobrolho e Oikawa saltou da cama para se levantar e vestir o casaco, “Sabes que mais? Estou farto, vou estudar. Adeus _Hajime_.” , encarou depois o rapaz de olhos azuis, “Adeus _Tobio-chan_.”

Antes de sair do quarto fez questão de bater com a porta de forma dramática de tal forma que os casacos pendurados caíram ao chão.

“Está tudo bem com ele?” , Kageyama questionou, meio receoso, e olhou para o mais velho que simplesmente deu de ombros.

“Foi possuído por um alien. Já volta ao Planeta Terra.”

“…Não vais atrás dele?”

Iwaizumi sorriu de lado, “Nah. Ele volta sozinho.” 


	4. IV

Oikawa ia furioso no caminho de volta ao seu dormitório.

Iwaizumi tinha sido seu colega de casa desde o primeiro ano e naquele ano, o último, receberam quartos diferentes. De toda a gente naquela faculdade Iwaizumi tinha logo de calhar com um caloiro que não só era esquisito como ainda por cima parecia ter conquistado a simpatia de Iwaizumi.

Não era que Oikawa tivesse cíumes, não. Ele só não queria o seu amigo roubado. Só isso. Roubado por um caloiro. Que na sua opinião era esquisito. Seria dos olhos azuis? Gostaria Iwaizumi de olhos azuis? Oikawa já o tinha visto com uma rapariga de olhos azuis antes. Será que usar lentes de contacto seria estranho?

Ia a ponderar em todas as possibilidades enquanto atravessa o campus até ao seu dormitório que era consideravelmente mais perto do departamento de Belas Artes.

Resmungou sozinho o caminho todo até chegar à porta do seu quarto. Subir aqueles três lances de escadas todos os dias pelo menos duas vezes deixavam qualquer estudante quase a morrer.

Abriu a porta e entrou, sentindo-se satisfeito por final estar ‘em casa’. Todavia, ao virar-se para a frente deu um guincho ao ver o seu colega de quarto, “EWW! Eu não acredito!”

“Oik-“

Oikawa tapou os olhos com as mãos, “QUE.NOJO! Sugawara essa é a minha cama!”

O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos riu atrapalhado e coçou a nuca, sentando-se na cama e tapando-se com o edredon. Tooru conseguia perceber que estava mais alguém por baixo. E mesmo que não conseguisse, era a lógica. Sugawara não iria despido para a sua cama se fosse sozinho…Ou iria? Oikawa achava-o estranho mesmo.

“Eu posso explicar.”

“É bom que o faças-“ , com horror, Oikawa viu quem era a outra pessoa, “SAWAMURA?! Por que raio?! NA.MINHA.CAMA? Eu quero esses lençóis benzidos e limpos até amanhã! Não quero restos do vosso pecado aí! EW!“

Sawamura, todo vermelho, murmurou algumas desculpas e pegou na sua roupa para tentar vestir-se. A tarefa foi dificultada porque Oikawa começou a bater-lhe com uma almofada e Sugawara ria da desgraça alheia e comentava casualmente algo sobre não haver pecado porque Tooru tinha interrompido no momento errado.

‘É só mais um dia mau, Tooru.’ , o rapaz pensava, repetindo para si mesmo a frase umas mil vezes para ver se acalmava.

Sawamura parecia uma barata tonta a procurar a sua roupa pelo quarto, tentando tapar a sua intimidade com a almofada que Oikawa lhe atirara e este bufou ao perceber que seria inútil -e que Sugawara não colaboraria naquela procura-  Como não queria ver outra vez o rabo de Sawamura, optou por ir embora de novo.

“Eu volto mais tarde.”

“Obrigado, Oikawa.” , Suga disse com um sorriso aberto e o seu colega de quarto queria mata-lo. Como é que alguém podia parecer tão calmo e descontraído quando estava numa cama que não era a sua, despido e apanhado no acto com o presidente da associação de estudantes? Ele não tinha vergonha na cara?

“Quando voltar quero-o fora daqui, os meus lençóis limpos, cama feita e- Uma almofada nova. Quero as explicações depois.” , torceu o nariz e Sawamura -ainda estranhamente calado por causa de tanto embaraço- apenas assentiu levemente.

O mais alto rodou nos calcanhares e ia a sair fora da porta quando Sugawara o questionou, “Não te importas que tenha usado os preservativos que estavam na tua gaveta, pois não?”

Oikawa fez um barulho de pterodáctilo a ser esganado e bateu com a porta, saindo.

 

~*~

_“Yaku!”_

_“Yaaaaku…”_

_“Yakuuu~”_

_“Ya-“_

“Que foi?”, o baixinho abriu um olho para encarar o namorado que o chamava sem parar.

“Gosto muito de ti.”, Lev disse com um sorriso tão idiota no rosto que Yaku não teve outra opção que não esticar a mão para lhe apertar carinhosamente a bochecha.

“Eu também.”

O russo corou um pouco e inclinou o rosto para o carinho, “Mesmo?”

“Mesmo.”

“Se eu disser que fiz uma aposta com o Bokuto, continuas a gostar?”

Yaku desencostou-se de imediato do ombro dele, “Tu fizeste o quê?!”

O mais alto levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, “Não é ilegal! Eu prometo!”

Aquele olhar desaprovador fazia Lev ficar sempre com receio. Daquela vez nem estava a mentir.

“Nós bebemos muito na última festa-“

“Tu por acaso não foste para a cama com ele, pois não?”

Lev colocou uma mão no peito­, “Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso! É o Bokuto. Nem sequer faz o meu tipo. Eu prefiro baixinhos. Quero dizer, pessoas que falam baixinho. É, é isso.” Pigarreou e desviou o olhar porque se continuasse sabia que morreria de forma violenta e dolorosa.

Yaku fingiu que não entendeu e coçou a bochecha para disfarçar o facto de estar corada, “Então que fizeste?”

“Ele não se calava e estava sempre a falar sobre um rapaz que tinha conhecido e o Kuroo começou também a falar do Kenma. Quando eu falei de ti eles disseram que eu era chato então eu respondi que pelo menos tinha namorado e eles não.Ontem o Kuroo contou-me que o tal rapaz era o Akaashi, o colega de quarto do Kenma. Eles não se conheciam.”

O ruivo semicerrou os olhos para perceber se ele mentia ou não. Não seria a primeira vez que se envergonhava porque Lev bebia demais e dava pormenores demasiado íntimos acidentalmente.

“E?”

“E eles disseram que era temporário e pediram mais vodka. Tu sabes que vodka não me faz efeito.” , deu de ombros, “Eles foram bebendo e bebendo até já não dizerem coisa com coisa e eu achei engraçado fazer uma aposta.”

Yaku esfregou levemente a testa com a mão e suspirou. Se o russo podia explicar tudo de uma vez? Podia. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

“Lev Haiba, qual foi a aposta?”

O russo sorriu e dobrou-se todo para conseguir encostar-se no ombro do namorado, “Se o Kuroo não conseguisse se declarar ao Kenma e o Bokuto não ganhasse coragem para pedir ao Akaashi para sair até ao final do mês ambos teriam de me pagar um fim de semana naquele novo posto turístico na montanha.”

“Para que queres ir lá?” , Yaku pestanejou, tentando encara-lo, curioso.

“Ora, para celebrar o nosso  primeiro aniversário na neve~”

O ruivinho voltou a corar (e também ele fez um barulho de pterodáctilo, interno) e escondeu o rosto no ombro do meio russo, “E se perderes a aposta? O Akaashi não é um alvo fácil.”

“Eu não vou perder a aposta. Tu conhece-lo?”

“Como sabes? Sim, conheço. Tivemos uma aula em comum no primeiro ano. Ele não tem nada a ver com o Bokuto.”

“Apenas sei. Oh mas isso é pena.”, Lev fez biquinho e puxou-o para o seu colo de forma discreta. Gostava de ter o menor no seu colo e só não o apertava porque estavam num banco de jardim e a maioria dos comuns mortais dispensavam demonstrações publicas de afecto… Exepto aqueles com fetiches estranhos.

Yaku suspirou, “Tu queres ou não ganhar a aposta?”

“Eu quero ganhar mas o Bokuto estava mesmo animado com o Akaashi. E gostava de ver o Kuroo desencalhar finalmente. Mesmo que ganhe a aposta, vou ajuda-los depois.”

Yaku riu, “Eles bem precisam ou vão ficar para tios.”

O rapaz mais alto encostou a sua testa na do ruivo e sorriu levemente, “Eu quero uns dois filhos. Dois Yakuzinhos! Assim já temos tios para todos.”

O ruivo resmungou baixo e apertou as bochechas do namorado com as mãos até ele fazer biquinho, “Quem disse que quero aqueles dois para tios? Coitadas das crianças.”

Lev voltou a sorrir abertamente e antes de beija-lo murmurou, “Pelo menos sei que queres ter crianças comigo~”

 

 

~*~

Era já a quinta pessoa que passava e levantava a mão a Kuroo para o cumprimentar. Aquele nem era o edifício onde o rapaz de cabelos estranhos morava e mesmo assim Kenma achava curioso como é que alguém podia ser tão conhecido.

Estavam ambos sentados no chão do corredor, encostados na parede. Kenma jogava Nintendo e Kuroo, levemente encostado, ficava a observar por vezes fazendo alguma implicação quando o baixinho perdia o jogo.

Muitos achavam aquela amizade estranha e Kenma sabia disso. Ouvia vários comentários sobre Kuroo ser demasiado bom para se dar com alguém tão parado como ele. Inicialmente levava aquilo a peito mas à medida que foi habituando à presença de Kuroo, começou a ignorar. Essa presença era familiar, boa. Kenma não a queria perder por nada.

“Achas que eles se resolvem?”

O mais alto sorriu, “Quem sabe? Eu sou uma casamenteira profissional.”

“Ah sim?”, respondeu, nada impressionado mas pausou o jogo para o poder encarar.

Os olhos de Kuroo pareciam brilhar com algo que o baixinho não entendia e estavam tão próximos…

Fechou os seus, apertando-os com força e sem saber muito bem o que esperar porém Kuroo apenas lhe deu um beijo leve na testa.

Kenma então pestanejou, confuso, e o mais alto sorriu, “Sim, sem dúvida.”

O baixinho sentiu-se atrapalhado mas era demasiado orgulhoso para deixar isso se notar, “Existe algum caso bem sucedido?”

“Aham. O Yaku e o Lev.”

“Não conta. O Lev já gostava dele sem a tua intervenção.”

Kuroo deu uma gargalhada -vagamente maléfica- , “Sim. Deixou cair o tabuleiro com comida na cabeça dele porque não o viu. “

“E ainda lhe chamou de anão.”

“Sim, coitado. Andou com um hematoma na barriga durante duas semanas.”

“Foi merecido.” , Kenma deu de ombros e voltou a dar de ombros, pensando para si mesmo que aquela mania do russo de chamar anão a toda a gente era irritante.

E parece que foi por pensar em anões que viu Hinata aproximar-se. Os cabelos ruivos dele não enganavam ninguém. Mal o seu olhar se cruzou com o dele, o ruivinho sorriu abertamente e aproximou-se, “Kenma! Ainda bem que te encontro. Fui à casa de banho e perdi-me no teu dormitório e-“ , olhou para Kuroo e o mais velho, como quem não quer a coisa, passou o braço pelo ombro do loiro.

“Interrompo alguma coisa?”

“Sim.”

“Não.”

As duas respostas em perfeito uníssono deixaram Hinata confuso, que coçou a nuca sem entender, “Ah…” , e na dúvida, concordaria com o rapaz que o assustava mais: Kuroo. “Peço desculpa. O Kenma não me tinha contado que tinha namorado.”

“E não-“

“Ele assim parte o meu pequeno coração de pedra.” , Kuroo disse, pousando a mão sobre o seu peito num jeito dramático, “Mas ainda bem que sou sempre assim tão boa pessoa e não levo isso a mal.”

Hinata nunca tinha visto Kenma corar. Ou discutir. E num minuto conseguiu ver ambas as coisas ao mesmo tempo. Por instinto, sabia que se devia afastar do loiro quando ele estava chateado.

Despediu-se de mansinho e saiu dali apressado. O pessoal de engenharia era perigoso. Será que aprendiam a fazer bombas ou assim? Não queria morrer com uma bomba de Kenma!

E ao pensar em todas as formas que poderia haver para sobreviver a um bombardeamento distraiu-se completamente. Ao sair, apressado, pela porta fora bateu contra alguém, atirando essa pessoa para o chão e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver a expressão assustadora do rapaz.

 

 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpa pela demora.   
> Peço desculpa pela quantidade absurda de dialogo. Esses idiotas não se calam um minuto.  
> Peço desculpa pelo Hinata  
> Peço desculpa por tudo, não me odeiem.

Em sua defesa, eram as melhores bolachas caseiras que Bokuto comia. Akaashi olhava para ele de soslaio. Bokuto não mordiscava a bolacha…Bokuto fazia uma representação fiel do Monstro das Bolachas que esteve em celibato bolacheiro por 40 anos e que comia agora pela primeira vez uma bolacha. 

Akaashi questionava-se se as migalhas que sobravam iriam alimentar duas colónias de formigas na próxima estação.

“Hum…Bokuto?”

O rapaz de cabelos brancos levantou logo a cabeça, como uma coruja entusiasmada, “Sim?”

“Onde foi o Kenma?”

“Oh. O Kuroo deve tê-lo raptado.”, respondeu, fazendo outra bolacha de vitima.

“Entendo.”

Bokuto terminou o seu lanche em silêncio observando discretamente as feições do outro rapaz. Akaashi era demasiado bonito e parecia tão delicado e angelical que Bokuto se questionava se seria humano e não um anjo enviado à Terra para o mandar para a perdição.

Poderia ficar o dia todo a olhar para o outro rapaz se isso não fosse no mínimo bizarro.

“Eu vou matar o Kuroo.” , disse, fazendo um biquinho amuado.

“O Kenma não ia gostar disso.”

“Eu sei mas…” , cruzou os braços, “Ele abandonou-me aqui. E eu não sei o que falar contigo. Nem quero atrapalhar o-ou que aches que sou chato. Eu não sou chato! Acho…Acho que não sou. O Kuroo é pior, certo? Certo?”

Falou tudo de uma vez, quase sem nem fazer pausa para respirar e Akaashi riu baixo achando graça a toda aquela energia. Sem dúvida que lhe lembrava uma coruja histérica.

A sua gargalhada encantou Bokuto que mentalmente imaginou anjos a cantarem algures na sua cabeça. Era legal alguém ser assim tão perfeito? Não, pois não?

Imaginou-se numa sala de tribunal com um juiz velho com aquelas perucas estranhas como se vê nos filmes a acusar Akaashi de ser belo demais e condena-lo a dez anos de prisão por ter cometido o crime de rir de forma tão adorável.

O juiz tinha até a cara do Oikawa quando acordava de manhã ressacado.  Como é que Iwaizumi podia gostar de uma coisa daquelas? Ah sim, ele não admitia gostar. Outra aposta que teria de fazer com Kuroo e-

“Terra chama Bokuto.”

O mais velho saiu do transe e abanou com a cabeça, coçando a nuca atrapalhado, “Hey, hey. Distraí-me, desculpa.”

“Eu vi.”

Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para a almofada em forma de coruja de Akaashi que parecia mil vezes menos ameaçadora do que o olhar do seu novo amigo, “Desculpa, eu…Estava a pensar nalgumas coisas.”

Akaashi não conseguiu esconder a sua curiosidade e inclinou um pouco o rosto como uma corujinha, “O quê?”

“Alguma vez ouviste a lenda da diva histérica?”

 

~*~

 

 

Hinata não era muito religioso mas naquele momento teve vontade de rezar a alguém. Apertou os olhos com força e murmurou, “Meu Deus, eu não te conheço nem sei como rezar mas favor não deixes que morra aqui!”

“Mas que raio?”

Abriu um olho, receoso, e deu uma espécie de guincho ao ver o outro rapaz ainda sentado no chão com cara de poucos amigos.

“Para além de idiota ainda falas sozinho?”

“Eu não sou idiota!” , Hinata respondeu logo no momento.

“Minorca estúpido! Vê por onde andas da próxima vez.”

O rapaz levantou-se e sacudiu as suas roupas, ajeitando também os seus cabelos negros que lhe ficavam em frente aos olhos.

Chateado pelos insultos daquele estranho, o ruivinho levantou-se num salto e cruzou os braços para tentar ser mais assustador -mesmo que fosse difícil com aquela altura e expressão adorável.

“A quem é que tu pensas que chamaste de minorca? S-Seu…Seu… Justin Bieber!”

Para sua surpresa o outro corou e bufou, “Eu não sou o Bieber! O meu é Kageyama.”

“És sim! Bieber!”

“Minorca!”

“Bieber!”

“Anão anormal! Para de me chamar isso!”

“Senão o quê, huh?” , Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha, “Vais espirrar purpurinas para cima de mim? Vais cantar ‘Baby, baby’ ?”

“Cantar? Mas eu não-“

“Eu também sei cantar oh: BABY, BABY,BABY OHHH LIKE, BABY, BABY!”

Kageyama tapou as orelhas num gesto infantil para abafar os guinchos (ou a cantoria) de Hinata, “Cala-te!”

“BABY, BABY-“

Hinata só se calou efectivamente porque uma figura alta e elegante passou por ali e empurrou os dois, “Calem-se! Estão a ferir os meus ouvidos! Querem-me cego e surdo!”

“Oikawa-“

O mais velho rodou nos calcanhares e apontou o dedo a Kageyama, “Nem ouses pronunciar o meu nome, plebeu.”

Fez um ‘unf’ com o nariz e saiu dali outra vez, subindo as escadas quase de dois em dois degraus.

Hinata pestanejou, “Quem é a Princesa?”

“Ah…É o Oikawa. Practicamente vive no meu quarto.”

“Waaa ele parece um modelo!”

Kageyama deu um breve aceno de cabeça sem saber o que responder. Sim, Oikawa tinha uma beleza natural fora do comum mas ele não sabia se admitir isso era bom ou mau. Sobretudo áquele minorca que o encarava de forma estranha.

“Hey, Bieber… Aceitas ir tomar um café comigo?” , disse e logo acrescentou, “Talvez tenhas razão em dizer que a culpa foi minha e…Bem, a minha aula começa mais logo e não tem ninguém disponível…”

Kageyama cruzou os braços, “Não gosto de café.” , respondeu com a mesma naturalidade que o menor tinha usado para o convidar.  Que anormal convida assim um estranho para tomar café?

“Como assim ‘eu não gosto de café’?” , o menor imitou-o, também cruzando os braços, “Toda a gente gosta de café.”

“A minha mãe diz que eu não sou toda a gente.”

Hinata pousou uma mão sobre o seu coração, “E tem toda a razão. Tu és um atentado, Bieber! Café é- Café é vida!”

Kageyama ficou com uma expressão ainda mais assustadora, “Café é amargo e não presta.”

“Gostas de coisas docinhas, Bieber?”

Hinata e Kageyama olharam para trás ao ouvir uma nova voz e o ruivo automaticamente deu um salto para se esconder atrás do rapaz mais alto.

“Tsukishima.”

O loiro sorriu de lado e ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz, “Majestade.”

“Não me chames isso,seu idiota de merda.”

Hinata fez um barulhinho de ofendido e deu uma palmada no braço de Kageyama -que guinchou com o susto e a dor- , “Não se diz essa palavra, Bieber!”

“O quê?! Merda?! Hey-!”

O ruivo voltou a dar-lhe no braço, “Essa! Usa outra coisa!”

Tsukishima suspirou e rolou os olhos, saindo dali o mais depressa possível. Kuroo tinha telefonado e não fosse por dever favores ao mais velhos nem sequer se tinha dignado em tirar o pijama naquele dia.  
Mas a discussão continuava no corredor.

“Que outra coisa? Merda é merda!”

“Pode ser bosta, Bieber! Mal-educado!”

“Dizer merda não é falta de educação.”

“Claro que é! E não digas outra vez!”, o menor bufou, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para conseguir encarar Kageyama nos olhos, como um pequeno corvo a desafiar um maior -e pior humorado-

Kageyama fez uma expressão amuada, “Digo sim, as vezes que quiser! Merda, merda, merda~”

O ruivo franziu o sobrolho e tapou as orelhas, voltando a berrar em plenos pulmões, “BABY, BABY, BABY, OH LIKE, BABY~”

 

 

“Não cantes essa porcaria!”

“Não te estou a ouvir~  BABY, BAAAABY~”

Para salvar os seus tímpanos e sanidade mental, Kageyama suspirou profundamente e reclamou, “SE TE CALARES EU TOMO A MERDA DO CAFÉ CONTIGO.”

Hinata abriu a boca e como o de olhos azuis já sabia o que ele ia dizer, apressou-se para a tapar com uma mão, “Amanhã as 8, serve?”

O ruivinho pestanejou e assentiu com a cabeça de uma maneira tão tímida e calma que Kageyama se questionou se o anão não teria sido possuído por Satanás.

 

~*~

Iwaizumi só levantou o olhar quando a porta do seu quarto abriu para trás com tamanha força que se não estivesse habituado provavelmente tinha saltado até ao tecto.

Também se sentira incomodado se não estivesse também habituado a ter um rapaz com quase um metro e oitenta e cinco a subir para o seu colo como se de um gato se tratasse.

Para sua sorte, conseguia segura-lo bem, passando o braço pela cintura dele para o manter perto e evitar que caísse abaixo da cama.

Oikawa encarou-o irritado, “O teu novo namoradinho estava lá em baixo.”

“Ah sim?” , questionou, mostrando um falso desinteresse e pousando o livro na mesinha de cabeceira com a mão livre pois Oikawa precisava de muita manutenção.

“Sim. Estava a ser seduzido por um ruivo que cantava muito mal.”

“Pior que tu?”

Oikawa soprou ar pelo nariz e virou-se, ficando quase frente a frente com o moreno, “Em primeiro lugar: Eu não canto.  Em segundo, se cantasse, cantaria bem.”

Hajime riu baixo, “Então o que eu ouço vindo do chuveiro quando lá estás é o quê? O Fantasma da Ópera?”

“É o meu espirito criativo, Iwazinho. Não que tu saibas o que isso é.”

O biquinho amuado de Tooru chegava a ser adorável (e irritante) para Iwaizumi que se limitou a abanar a cabeça e a puxar o amigo para mais perto sendo que Oikawa de imediato pousou a cabeça no ombro dele , suspirando.

Os amigos faziam aquele tipo de coisas não era?

“O Tobio não é o meu novo ‘namoradinho’, sabes disso.”

“Eu só sei que nada sei.”

Hajime rolou os olhos, “Ele nem sequer faz o meu tipo.”

Oikawa pestanejou e levantou um pouco a cabeça para o encarar -achando curioso como o amigo desviava o olhar por ter as bochechas rosadas- , “Tu tens um tipo, Iwa-chan? Que tipo de tipo? Loiros? Magros? Hum…Se calhar preferes os musculados?”

“Está calado, chato.” , o moreno resmungou, encarando-o pelo canto do olho.

“Não é loiro? Nem de cabelo escuro como o Tobiozinho…Hum…” , coçou o queixo, “Então…Tem cabelo castanho? Ou branco? Preferes os mais velhos, Iwa? Ainda faz nem dez minutos que apanhei o Sr.Refrescante e o Chefe de Família a comerem-se na minha cama. Tens também o Bokuto se for o teu gosto. Mas quem diria…para além de teres um tipo tens fetiches também?” , sorriu malicioso e piscou-lhe o olho, “Que maroto, Iwazinho. Não sabia que--!”

Nem foi a tempo de evitar. Hajime cutucou-lhe a lateral do corpo e o guincho desumano do maior foi o suficiente para ele saber que tinha acertado em cheio no ponto franco de Oikawa: cócegas.

Sabia que era uma luta injusta mas ver Tooru rir como um condenado -pedindo perdão e implorando por misericórdia- era uma bela forma de fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos.

Mas Oikawa tinha acertado: Hajime  **tinha** um tipo.

Um tipo bem específico até… Alto, idiota, com cabelo macio, sorriso malicioso, olhar sincero e uma paixão pouco saudável por aliens.


End file.
